Classified Burn After Reading
by sugasweetS2jasperS2
Summary: In a unknown organisation resides a group of people believed to be dead who fight an unknown enemy. What happends when they start to disapear? Burn After Reading. B/Jac J/A Em/R C/E Ed/T
1. Authors Note

"Do it." He snarled. His pitch black eyes making her audibly gulp. His features were hard, unforgiving, as if he knew what was about to come. Alice wouldn't betray my confidentiality would she? 'Say it.'

'E-Edward, I…I can't." I said hopelessly.

"You have to."

"IchooseJake!" I blurted out so fast they muddled together.

Edward sighed, defeated as I ran over to Jake. Jake laughed into my embrace, and then pulled me back. "You know that wasn't what you were meant to say – but while we're on that subject YAY! Woot woot! Suck on that leech. Pun intended." He jumped around, throwing his fists in the air, then settled down just as quickly. "Go on babe," He encouraged gently.

I shuffled my feet nervously. "Stephanie…Stephanie Meyer…wrote Twilight, she …owns all…rights and …everything." I cringed, "I am just writing my version of events!" I stood there breathing heavily whilst everyone clapped their encouragement. "Sure! Just clap at my pain. CLAP AT MY PAIN!" I ran off crying, absolutely devastated.

From another room I could hear Alice and Edward murmuring. "You should've told me that she wasn't going to pick me!"

Alice squealed defensively, "I couldn't do anything to change it! I am not writing the story. That awesome chick who writes the comments at the top and bottom of the page does. Look at those words. Aren't they cool?"

"Well…yeah."

"People should really read them!"

"Right on! But you still should've told me!"


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

Classified. Burn after reading.

_This information is classified. As per your duty to your country, nay, to the world, burn after reading._

_If you are reading this, it is because they got me. It is because I am either being tortured for information, or I have been killed. Rest assured that all information I do have is coming with me to the grave. _

_Over the past few years I have been working for the Cullen Foundation. Don't bother asking around about what it is. Sector 5 of the Government. Classified. It doesn't exist._

_I can't tell you straight out what we are up against – no doubt you would call me insane. You are not the first person. So, I will tell my story the very best I can. _

_When I was 12 I started having these… well, we'll call them episodes for the moment. But, I will most definitely go into more detail later along. My parents admitted me into the Royal Institute for 'Troubled' Teens. It was an insane asylum. To put it simply, I had to harden the fuck up – so that became my mantra in the long years ahead. Having a bad day? Well, harden the fuck up._

_Now, let me tell you, I wasn't insane. Not at all. If I was, they never would've gotten me this gig. But then again, you have to be insane to do the things I did._

_Ignore that, I am getting ahead of myself. _

_I died officially on May 8__th__ August 2009. I was 19 years old. On May 8__th__ August 2009, my life at Cullen Foundation began. I never saw my parents again – not that I saw them at all when I was 'alive'. _

_At 19 years old I was already physically attuned. After all there were some Doctors at the asylum who were a little too 'friendly' with other patients, so I learnt to defend myself. They never touched me._

_This, along with my abilities and the fact that my parents didn't want me, made me a precious, precious commodity to sector 5. But, that didn't mean I wasn't expendable. No one there was. No one was expected to live beyond 30._

_When I told my friends that I was going to do this, they all agreed to put in their story as well._

_My name is Alice Mary Brandon. This is the story of Isabella Swan; Rosalie Emma Hale; Jasper Whitlock; Emmet Cullen; Edward Anthony Mason and myself. Burn after reading._

**Well, that is the first chapter for you. I hope you liked it. Don't worry, the chapters will get longer and I may add some citrus variety. :D **** :D**

**Disclaimer: I dreamt my story, just like Meyer. But in her story, Edward's gayer.  
She owns it, loans it, and so much more**

***I would finish the Disclaimer, but I am so overcome by grief that I can't bear to write any more – sorry***

**Don't worry, the story isn't just in Alice's P.O.V, I just thought she'd be a nice start.**


	3. 1: The Begining

**Disclaimer: I dreamt my story, just like Meyer. But in her story, Edward's gayer.  
She owns it, loans it, and so much more**

***I would finish the Disclaimer, but I am so overcome by grief that I can't bear to write any more – sorry***

Chapter one:

The Beginning

Alice's POV

May 8th August 2009

The doctors led me into a room away from the main white building- to a place everyone knew about, but rarely did people come back from it. _Well, I will. _I mentally prepared myself to fight them as I pretended to be one of the half-out-of-it-dim-witted insane teenagers that filled the halls. These doctors were new, and with any luck, they hadn't been warned that I am most perfectly sane and capable of defending myself. I practice in my spare time.

Two of them stood either side of me, each with a hand guiding my elbow as if I couldn't walk straight. Which gave me hope to think that maybe they hadn't been told about the last seven doctors who tried to touch me. Maybe they did think I was insane. Their palms were clammy with sweat, and it was starting to seep through the thin material of the regulatory long sleeved white dress I wore; which made me think they were nervous, so maybe they had been told about my history. Maybe they were guiding me for show. But then why would they bother with me?

They led me passed the other patients who stood uncomprehendingly in the doorways of various rooms, or staring blankly and the television. All of them wore dresses like mine or a top and pants in the same crummy material in the same colour. White. We walked out of the white halls through a white doorway and was greeted by the white concrete of the basketball court – which was deserted. We walked passed that to the building across the premises.

What colour was it? You guessed it. White.

I would KILL for some colour.

Today was gonna suck royally. _Well, harden the fuck up._

To my utter astonishment, they led me straight passed the building from which nearly no one returned. Something gnawed at the pit of my stomach – I could feel a vision coming, and intuition told me I wasn't going to like it. Intuition told me my life was about to change as I knew it. Dramatically.

I stopped walking as the vision clouded my senses. I could no longer trust myself to walk in a straight line or understand anything going on in the 'outside world'.

My vision took me to a sleek black porch hiding behind the white building that I thought we were heading to. I looked on as an outsider as they forced me into the car, then someone followed in after me. I fought back. Hard. I got out of the car and nearly escaped. They took out a syringe and as I struggled futilely they stuck it hard into my shoulder and I was nearly instantly out of it. Limp in the arms of a man no older than me, though, much, much taller. And boy was he tank. They threw me into the car and sped off.

When my vision cleared I shook my head. The men – who I know knew to be my captors – looked at me as if I grew two heads. So, playing the insane teenagers I smiled dumbly, "the fairies don't like you." I grumbled, as if that meant I couldn't like them. "Ooh, but don't worry, my voice does!" I pretended to get ecstatic at the news.

"Your…voice?" One replied, confused – or just plain dumb.

"Yes. My voice. The one in here," I patted my head while nodding. "She likes you. I thought I should tell you. Because the last person who she didn't like," I made my voice grave, "well, he fell over. I am not sure what happened, but he didn't get back up. I can't remember why. That was just before I came here. So, I told you that my voice likes you because it means I can like you too!" I rocked back on my heels. Then doubled over laughing.

"Sweetie, we gotta go this way." The other one cooed in a pseudo kind voice. I nodded and let them lead me away.

We rounded the corner at the back of the building, and I first glimpsed the car. Taking them all completely by surprise I tensed up and broke free of their grasp. I kicked the first one to recover, the one to my right. Then punched the other in the nose and heard the sweet, sickening crunch of his nose breaking. Someone ran out of the car, the absolutely HUGE someone from my vision. He ran over and I fought back harder. Then he grabbed me and fighting him was useless. I couldn't move. He was crushing me. I could barely breathe. He flung me over his shoulder and jogged to the car. It was like I weighed nothing. He opened the car door and threw me down, then stepped back as the man nursing a broken nose took his place.

"Bitch, stay down, or I swear I'll kill you." I kicked him back, ignoring his (well frankly, good) advice. I jumped out of the car again…and back into the arms of the giant man. He held me still as the others pulled out a syringe- it was just like my vision! I couldn't let this happen. Needles are…not good. I had enough experience with them to know that. Hours of poking and prodding, giving chemicals and taking blood taught me that needles are not to be trusted. They hurt.

Not that it changed anything. They still shoved the needle into my shoulder. Hard.

Strange shapes blurred my peripheral vision, then my whole eyesight. It kept getting worse and worse until I couldn't see anything. My grip on reality faded into blackness as well. I felt like crying. I felt a sharp pain of something being dragged across my palm. I felt the sting of blood.

Nothing was going to be the same. For once in my life the future was unknown.


	4. 2: Cullen Foundation

**Disclaimer: I dreamt my story, just like Meyer. But in her story, Edward's gayer.  
She owns it, loans it, and so much more**

***I would finish the Disclaimer, but I am so overcome by grief that I can't bear to write any more – sorry***

**Yeah, so this one is in Alice's POV too, but stay with me! Others are coming!**

Chapter 2:

Cullen Foundation

Alice's POV

I heard people talking first, soft murmurs that I was sure I wasn't meant to hear. Then I could hear other things too – the scrape of a chair being pushed back, an elevator ding, more voices.

_Where in the fucking hell am I?_ I thought. _Come on Alice, harden the fuck up. _I peeled my heavy eyelids apart oh so very slowly, the light peeping through more and more. I groaned. It felt like I had one hell of a hangover (Well, I had never actually had one, but I imagine it felt like this). I was in a white room. _Clearly they hired the same designer as at the institution. Ugh. Gross. _There was a desk next to the bed I was in and nothing else. Shadows crept into the corners of my room.

"And the sleeping bitch wakes up. You broke my nose hooker. You'll fucking pay for that." Growled a guy hidden the shadows- apparently the guy whose nose I broke.

"Sure. As soon as it heals, you let me know and I'll break it again." My voice was confident, but my head was reeling. _Where was I? Who are these people? What do they want from me? Am I going to die?_ I didn't want to die. No matter how hard my life was. I wanted to live – if only to shop for the first time, or, kiss a boy for the first time, or, have an intelligent conversation with someone for once.

The unknown man growled and punched something next to him. Things skid across the floor with a loud CRASH! "Jeremy, leave. NOW." Another voice spoke, this one calm, but filled with an underlining authority. A door opened, and then slammed shut behind the so-called Jeremy. "Sorry about him," the voice continued to say, "he is a bit of a hot head."

Then he came into view. He was… average...I think… I have never really seen a cute guy before, but this one didn't seem very cute to me. He wore a shiny black suit that just screamed expensive.

He pulled a briefcase onto the desk and grabbed some papers. "Where am I?" I asked, my voice croaky and raw.

"You are dead. Or at least, to everyone else you are. Consider this your afterlife Hell." His voice was deadpan, no emotion. "_'A girl who claims to have visions. She says things will happen before they do, and those things almost always did happen.'" _He read from my patient file from the asylum, I realised. "Well, you are quite talented, quite talented indeed. And, according to this, you fight too. Seven doctors put in hospital because of you – they deserved it I am sure. Your parents never visited, they disowned you. They didn't love you. And now- to the rest of the world- you are dead. You need us. And we need you." Still, no emotion in his voice.

"What the fuck! How dare you! How dare you asshole! You faked my fucking death so you can use me for your own fucking…whatever the fuck it is I have to do!" I was yelling. I was furious. I was ready to kill.

"What life did you have anyway? No parents. No friends. Never been outside the asylum since you were admitted. Your parents were paying enough for the doctors to keep you there for the rest of your life. You never would've left. You need us."

I was silenced by that. He had a point. But I wasn't ready for him to know that yet.

"Here, you can have friends, you can be appreciated, and you can go outside – into the real world. In your life at the asylum you were dead anyway. You had no life. No future. You could never leave. We have given you a new future; a better future." His voice was so calm, so assuring, I had to believe him. What a naive girl I was.

"You are right. Oh my gosh! You are right!" I started to laugh, I was so happy. I was free!

"So, I will continue. I work for sector five of the Government. You've never heard of it. Never will. Cullen Foundation is the name. We are a secret organisation founded by Carlisle Cullen. We fight the enemy. You would be a valuable addition."

"Yes. Ok. I am listening." It was rather obvious I would sign up, no matter what he said. After all, nothing could be as bad as what I came from... right?

"That is all you get to know until you sign this." He said, pushing a pen and piece of paper towards me. "It allows your immediate termination should you defy confidentiality rules and tell anyone of this foundation. Also, it binds you to the foundation until you are 35 years of age, only severe injury, or death permits you to leave earlier." I signed it. "Miss Brandon, do you believe in Vampires?"

I scoffed, I mean Vampires? Really? Was he afraid of the dark and pray the tooth fairy will keep him safe too? "What is this? A scary children's novel? No. Definitely not."

"Well, you had better start believing. They are the enemy. They are large at numbers, and definitely hard to kill. But, not impossible. You will spend the next six months under the training of our dojo master. If she says you are ready earlier than that, you will leave earlier. If she says you need more time, you leave later. For those six months you will not leave campus. You will do exactly as she says. If she says jump at 0300 hours and you have a hell of a hangover, you ask how high. Our secretary will give you the grand tour." His calm facade was gone – it was all a ruse. And he left the room military style.

Not long after, the secretary came in. We are looking at fake blonde, make-up overkill, fake boobs, tight shirt, mini skirt, high heels and could lose a few kilos on her stomach. "Hi! My name is like Jessica and I'm here to like, show you around. So, let's like, get going!"

"Hi," I responded, whilst getting out of bed, "my name is Alice."

"Are you going to train? Not all of them do you know. Like, me. Well, I did train, for three years actually, dojo master's a bitch and kept saying I wasn't ready, and I was too afraid to break my nails to be of any use. Which is, like, a scary thing isn't it?" She paused, looking at her perfectly manicured nails. "She was jealous of course, 'cause I'm like, way gorgeouser than her. Anyway, everyone believed her and since I had already signed up till I'm 35, I got secretary instead. You know she might be jealous of you too, 'cause you're also really pretty."

"Really? You think I am pretty?" No one had ever called me pretty before.

"Well, yeah, like, totally... anyway, we gotta get going." We walked out of the annoying white room and into a hallway. "Here is the main hall. Nearly every room you'll need is along here. We are talking, the gym – which is that room over there, left of the room you were just in; the dojo – which is through there, next to the gym; and well, other stuff too. At the end of the hall is two staircases, the left leads to the men's rooms, the right, to the ladies. We have a few spare, so you can pick whichever on you want. You missed out on the first training session today; every new person does, so there is a make- up session with her-royal-bitchiness in 1 hour. Go to your room and get sorted, then meet in the dojo them. You may want to – uh," She looked at my dirty white asylum uniform. It was dirty because of the struggle before I got here. "Change your clothes."

Then she whirled around on her heels and left. _Now, where did she say the ladies room's were? Down the hallway and to the right? No, that's not right. To the left of the gym? No, no, no! I have no fucking idea! _"Jessica, wait!" But she was already gone.

"It's a bit overwhelming at first isn't it?" I spun around. There, standing in front of me, was a man. He was the epitome of perfection. He was tall. He had short, lightly curly, dark blonde hair. He had strong, defined cheekbones, hazel eyes and, and, EVERYTHING! HE was cute. Oh, and the way he talked! A southern American twang. I loved it! "My name is Jasper." He said, and, putting his hands on my shoulders, he turned me around. "The female bedrooms are up the stairs and on the right." He gave me a gentle, encouraging push, and I turned to thank him, but he was already gone.

Walking in the direction he showed me, I crossed my arms over my chest and touched my shoulders where his hands had been. Following his directions I found myself in another hallway. But, this one had different coloured doors with numbers on them. The numbers 1-80 I think. As I passed some of the rooms I notice a card hanging from the doorhandle of some of them saying _'unoccupied'. _ I kept walking until I found one that felt right. Number 56. I opened the door and it was...perfect. It had cream walls with a dark red feature wall. Black patterns of flowers and birds decorated the corners of each wall. A big bed lay in the middle of the room against the red wall with red covers and the same flower pattern as the walls. Two mahogany bedside tables lay either side of it. A big window overlooking a green forest was on the wall furthest away from me with thick, black, velvet curtains ready to cover the view. The wall to my left had a door containing a bathroom. Complete with a big tub and shower. The fourth wall to my right had another door. This one was a closet, with no clothes in it.

I had just under an hour to kill, so I decided to have a bath. Whilst filling the tub I stood naked, scrubbing my white dress and undergarments, ready to be used again after I got out.

Stepping into the tub I jumped back out and screamed. The water was HOT! I never used a tub before, but in the movies, people just turned the taps on and stepped in. I decided to have a shower until I could figure out how to use the bath.

After my shower I stepped into a big fluffy red towel hanging on the towel rack. I walked back into my room and nearly dropped my towel in surprise. There, sitting cross legged on my bed, was Jasper.

"Umm... hi?" I whispered, too nervous to find my voice.

"Hi, sorry, this does seem rather odd, but Bella sent me to find out if you were settled okay. She also sent clothes up; they are in your wardrobe." I hurried over to my closet and found it filled with clothes.

"How was all this brought up? I mean, I wasn't that long in the shower."

"Bella's gift is teleportation. When I said she sent clothes up, I meant, she teleported them."

"Oh." I said stepping into the closet and searching for something appropriate to wear. "How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Only about a week. I came with a friend."

"Why did they want you?"

"That is really none of your business." He snapped. I was taken aback. "I am only here to make sure you are fine. Which you are. So I will leave." And he was gone. The door slammed on his way out.

After getting dressed I wandered down to the dojo, pondering Jasper's strange behaviour.

My first thought was one of intimidation. The dojo was HUGE and very professional looking. There were bars for stretching and big mirrors attached to the two longest walls. Then there was a corner stacked with boxes with labels such as _Protective gear _and _Weaponry. _But I hardly noticed. I was concentrating on the bars.

You see, in the asylum we had dance classes to pass the time – well, more like it was a reward for recovering patients. Because there was nothing wrong with me that they could tell, I was allowed to go. We learnt ballet. I loved it. Though, as soon as my parents found out they had my teacher fired. Miss Emily was the closest thing I had to a friend in that place.

I looked around, I was early and no-one else was there. I quickly stretched and started dancing. I was restricted in what I could do because I didn't have ballet shoes with me, but that did little to prevent me from leaping and twirling around the room.

Suddenly claps reverberated in the dojo. I fell over with a thud at the unexpected noise. Looking around I spied the culprit. A lady, about 20 years old, with long brown hair pulled into a pony tail, was standing in the doorway. An amused expression on her face.

"Well done. You are quite the dancer." She said.

"I know." Well, it was the truth.

"Modesty obviously isn't one of your fortes." She replied, still amused.

"Modesty is for people who are either dumb, blind, or fishing for compliments. Who are you?"

"In the dojo I am Sensei Isabella. Outside, I am just Bella. I am your instructor."

"You are the one who teleports! Thank you for the clothes!"

"Are they the right size? I was informed about your odd...predicament and assumed you had no clothes; I had to guess your size. I'll get some ballet shoes so you can practise your twirls if you like."

I eagerly nodded. Just like that, I had made my first friend.

Bella may be really nice, but Sensei Isabella was a hard ass. Although she quickly explained that she had to be because 'it is either you train _now _and learn how to fight _now_. Or you die later.' But people tended to think that she was overreacting until they had their first fight with the vampires.

Litres of sweat and three hours of training later she ended the class.

"You know, I expected you to be more of a..." I thought about what Jessica said about her.

"A cold hearted bitch? You're not the first. Unfortunately, Jessica likes to spread rumours. Don't listen to her."

Bella left the dojo, and, because I was already warmed up, I continued dancing. Bella teleported my ballet shoes to me mid-dancing session. I had at least five blisters on each foot, but it was worth it. 

My life had finally reached a point where I found myself to be cautiously optimistic.


	5. 3: That's Queen Bitch To You

**Disclaimer: I dreamt my story, just like Meyer. But in her story, Edward's gayer.  
She owns it, loans it, and so much more**

***I would finish the Disclaimer, but I am so overcome by grief that I can't bear to write any more – sorry***

Chapter three

That's Queen Bitch to you

Bella's P.O.V

I remember when they recruited me. It was scary really. I was coming back from a karate tournament two years ago. I won first prize – again. They intercepted my car and caused an accident, then took me. The story is that although my parents survived I was stuck in the car – police suspect a malfunctioning seatbelt – and when it blew up my body was blown into tiny pieces so charred that it was impossible to identify. However, seeing as how no one else was missing, they said the body was indefinitely mine.

The body was of my pet dog, Kit, a Golden Retriever. I assume my parents think that he just ran away.

I never saw my parents again.

I was 19 years old.

I miss my parents every day. I cry myself to sleep most nights, just wishing they could be here to hold me. Life here isn't so bad nonetheless, once you get into the swing of it.

I suppose I should start my story from when the Edward came – everything before that is rather nonsensical. OH! Except for Rose! And Emmet! But they can tell their stories far better than I can.

So, I will start on that fateful day.

They arrived only a week before Alice did. I don't suppose you have heard her story yet, if you haven't you soon will. Anyway, I remember that day well because they were completely full of themselves. Or rather, he was.

At first, they were just a couple of new recruits that I had to have a makeup session with. So, I waited in the dojo for them to drag their asses down from the men's bedrooms. When they finally did he took one look at me and smiled.

'He' meaning Edward.

"Hey now, you new too? We could certainly get to know each other a bit better." I was slightly disgusted.

"You're not my type. I tend to go for the guys that don't look gay." **(A/N Bella should've said this to Edward in Twilight!) **The one next to him snickered. He was Jasper.

"By gay do you mean to say that I am happy? Because God knows I am happy to be stuck in the same room as you getting all hot and sweaty for the next however many hours." He winked at me again. He fucking WINKED at me! What do I look like? A slut? Jessica?

"By gay I mean to imply that you would prefer to share rooms at night – with other men."

"I would LOVE to share a room with YOU at night." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I have already made it perfectly clear that I am not interested. Jessica however, the secretary, would be more than willing."

"Jessica, hey? OK." He shrugged. Asshole. "When is the dojo guy coming? We have been waiting for EVER!"

"The 'dojo guy' is here." I pointed at myself.

"YOU! You're just a...a girl!"Edward even had the nerve to look slightly disgusted. Jasper, however, kept wisely quiet.

"You will soon learn that gender doesn't discriminate here. I am the dojo master. I will make you HURT!" He was pissing me off.

"You'll make me hurt? Is that a euphemism? Because if it is I would like for you to hurt me very much. If it isn't...well, you could try." He shrugged and flexed his muscles.

"Ok Mr. Cocky and Overconfident. Let's see what you have got." I got into a defensive position and waited.

Edward came at me with fists swinging. I blocked him and grabbed the other arm –which had been about to throw a punch.

"First rule: Never attack first." This angered him, so he swung a poorly formed roundhouse kick. I grabbed his leg. "Never act out of anger. It clouds your judgement. Keep your leg parallel to your hip to create proper momentum." I re-positioned his leg and he nearly lost his balance. He composed himself and went to kick me again. I stopped him. Again. "Don't kick at the ankles. Kick the stomach. Do not let your foot drop during the kick or it will be ineffective and useless. The power is in the swing. Drop the swing, the power lessens." He dropped his leg and front kicked me squarely in the stomach. I grunted. Honestly? It hurt. But I made sure I didn't move and was NOT about to tell the dickhead that he got that right – or close to it. "Good. But, not nearly strong enough; I didn't even have to step back!" He went to throw another punch; I ducked and swept my leg under his feet. He fell and landed with a thud. "Do you still have a problem with being taught by a _girl_?"

I stepped over him and walked over to Jasper. "Let's see what you've got." Jasper was quite confident that he had found my blind spot, my weakness. He kept trying to attack me from behind. We fought for the better half of ten minutes. I had little to say, he was quite good. However, I didn't win 25 first prize combat medals in my former life for nothing, and I still got him on the ground.

"OK. Now that you both know you are not better than me, get up and deal with your broken egos in your own time. In here is my time. I can keep you here all day and night if I want so start dancing. Shiko Dachi; that is Sumo stance. Like this," I lined up my feet with my shoulders then separated my feet even more. Then, I went to sit down, and, with my back up straight, stayed suspended in midair, all my weight on my bent legs. My hands out in front of me, ready to punch. "Now it's your turn."

They tried to copy the stance, but to little avail. I walked behind them, separated their feet even more, pushed them both further down and straightened their backs. Then I got a book from my bag and went back into the stance, reading.

"I can stay here for about 10-15 minutes I should warn you. And you will stay there until I get up. You try to get up earlier I will beat you with wet bamboo for lack of discipline than put you right back into position with bricks on your lap." I said, while still reading. It wasn't that I am a hard-assed bitch; it's just that, if they do not learn discipline and technique in six months, they would die. I had a lot to teach them, and less time to teach them in. Under these circumstances a lack of discipline is unacceptable.

Five minutes later and their breathing was so laboured I thought one of them might have a heart attack. Edward was nearly slipping in his sweat, and Jasper, well he wasn't much better. Slowly, I stood up. They collapsed on the floor.

"Edward," Jasper wheezed, "this is your entire fault you asshole. If you weren't such a dick..."

"Get up." I commanded, but they didn't move. "Get up!" I all but growled. Still they didn't move. I grabbed Edward by the cuff of his shirt and pulled him up. "I have done the exact same thing as you. If a _girl_ can still be standing, you will get your ass off the ground and stand too. You tired? Well too bad. I am trying to train you to get passed that tiredness, to push it into the back of your mind until you can go two or three days without a wink of sleep. If you don't know how to do that, as well as know how to fight properly, you will die come your first battle with the vampires. They are ruthless, they are strong, they can fight, and they do not tire. We need to not only match that, but best it. To do that you need discipline, you need to listen to your peers and you need to listen to me- so when I say get up, you get up. Questions?"

"Uh, yeah, can we have a break?" Edward asked timidly.

"No. Now, you learn technique."

I spent the next hour and a half teaching them a routine the class had been working on, one that incorporates all necessary techniques.

"Ok, have a five minute break, get a drink and get back here." I dismissed them with a wave of my hand. I only took a sip of my water, because I planned to keep them here for a while. Looking back, that was probably punishment overkill, but at the time all I could think of was how he didn't want to take orders from a girl. His lack of discipline infuriated me. So, I wanted to teach him a lesson. Poor Jasper had to deal with it too.

Next I took out the soft stone dummies. We were to practice on them.

"A vampire is nearly as hard as stone. They have few weak spots and are very hard to slay. Their joints, however, are weaker than the rest of them. A well placed knife can cut limbs off. They are also allergic to wood and silver. They are NOT, however, allergic to sunlight, holy water or crosses.

"These dummies are mechanical replicas of a vampire. They are electronically programmed to fight. You each have five dummies to kill after I show you how. As soon as you are done, you can leave." So, I showed them. With many years of combat training, and about two years of fighting vampires, I made it look simple. Thrust a wooden stake in between the ribs into the heart, a silver chain around the neck to take captives (though this was not their assignment), strategically aimed silver bullets, severing limbs or decapitating with a normal knife and finally severing limbs or decapitating with silver knives. My favourite was the wooden stake.

With confident smiles they got ready to fight. I turned the dummies on and they roared to life. They were fast, naturally, and they boys struggled to keep up. Half an hour later Jasper and Edward were beyond tired. The dummies weren't programmed to kill, so fights could last for days. That was one of the points of this exercise, to learn how to deal with being tired.

I picked up my book again and started reading. I am not sure as to how much longer it was before Jasper killed his first. Edward, having noticed how Jasper did it, quickly followed suit. They were quicker in slaying the rest of them, though they still took a while. I remember that it was about 2400 hours when we left, we started at 1700 hours.

"Tomorrow, at any hour I chose, you will hear a loud buzzer go off. Upon hearing this you have ten minutes to be down here, ready for training. If you are one millisecond late you will be punished. Dismissed." I remember they looked at me with almost definite hate. For, surely I didn't do this to everyone and was singling them out. I remember rolling my eyes and heading off to shower.


	6. 4: A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed

**Disclaimer: I dreamt my story, just like Meyer. But in her story, Edward's gayer.  
She owns it, loans it, and so much more**

***I would finish the Disclaimer, but I am so overcome by grief that I can't bear to write any more – sorry***

Chapter four

A Friend in need is a friend indeed

Bella's POV

After I left the dojo I remember thinking about Edward. He was a prick, but a handsome one. I don't believe I told you what he looked like. Well, he had emerald eyes and bronze hair. Strong cheekbones and those abs? I mean OH MY GODNESS they were H-O-T!

I remember the next day quite well. I got up at 0500 hours and met up with Rose, my best friend at the foundation. Scratch that, my best friend ever. We went for a jog around campus, came back, got changed and had coffee.

Back in my room I gave her the rundown of the newbie's. She oohed, ahhed and tsked in appropriate places, but I could tell she only wanted to know one thing.

"So...are they hot?" She asked when I was done.

"Aren't you off market? Don't you have your eyes set on getting Emmet?" Emmet was her all time crush, and she was his, but neither had the guts to make the first move. It was rather cute.

Rosalie blushed. She actually blushed! "Doesn't mean a girl can't look." She replied defensively, but her response didn't matter, I spent the rest of our time teasing her about that blush!

"Ok." I sighed. "Class starts in ten minutes." It was 0700 hours and time to start class. We quickly got dressed and hurried to the buzzer. People started running around, scared to be late for fear of unleashing Sensei Isabella's wrath.

Ten minutes later and we were still waiting on two people. Two guesses as to whom? Yep, Edward and Jasper. They came limping into class 45 seconds late, obviously sore from last night. They groaned when they saw that everyone else was there.

"Jasper, Edward, you are late. I do believe I gave you specific instructions yesterday. We are going to start the class by watching a recorded fight between a vampire and a human. Then, you will tell me what the human did well, what the human did not, and why the outcome was like it was. Edward and Jasper will do this from Shiko Dachi, Sumo stance."

Eyes of sympathy were sent their way, but it wasn't by any means the hardest punishment I had given. That would've been Jessica, who never showed up on time or participated. So, I made her stand on one leg whilst balancing 45 kilos on a bamboo stick for half an hour then stand in Shiko Dachi for five minutes in the mud and finally lashed her ten times with wet bamboo strips. Not that it worked. No, then she tried reporting me and getting out of class by saying she was too sick and refused to do anything. But everything I do is within the range of what I am allowed to do.

The fight was of Sensei Jeremy, he was my Sensei. He taught me how to fight vampires and in three months we were side by side, fighting them. A deadly team. He died when I was separated from him and individually fighting another vampire.

The constructive critics went well. They were able to identify the main things he did wrong and what he could've done instead.

Edward and Jasper were allowed to get out of Shiko Dachi.

Next we did combat training. The system that was you pair up with someone and fight, if you win you moved to one half of the room, you lose and you stay there and fight with those there. The winners fight amongst themselves. From there the winners are again separated and the losers fight amongst themselves. The winner of these winners, (which, generally is only one person) fights me. You beat me and I usually pass you by the next lesson.

This way you typically fight someone of similar skill.

Emmet and Rose were fighting each other, they had beaten everyone else and whoever wins was to fight me.

Emmet won. Rose seethed but turned around and fought the next person. Rose and Emmet were the best in my class and I was this close to passing them. But they just couldn't beat me.

I remember this well. Emmet was a big, muscular bear of a man. He used to use his strength to beat nearly everyone. Though, over time, he learnt to be agile and quick, deadly and accurate, as well as strong. He had been training for five months now. I remember everyone stopped to watch us fight. People even made bets as to who would win.

We stood there watching each other for a moment, when it became obvious I was not going to attack first he feigned right, then punched left, followed swiftly by a roundhouse kick. He had the advantage because I was only defending, while he was attacking. Finally I was able to start on offense and we both had a fair share of blocks and attacks from then. The fight lasted at least ten minutes before I spun around and kicked him, but he blocked me and swept his foot across mine before I could react and I was on the ground. He had won.

No-one cheered. No-one congratulated. Winners of bets collected money quietly. I lay there, staring up at Emmet. He helped me up and I looked over at Rose. The mood was indeed sombre. She had tears in her eyes.

"Class dismissed." I said in a small voice. Rose ran from the room as soon as I uttered those words. Emmet followed her immediately. I just stood there, staring after them.

Everyone except Jasper and Edward were left when I snapped out of my trance. I started packing up.

"Sensei Isabella..." Jasper begun, but I cut him off in a timid voice.

"Bella."

"I am sorry, what?"

"Outside of class, my name is Bella. I am not your teacher now. I am just another sorry ass who landed this sorry gig."

"Bella, why is everyone so upset? I mean, that guy beat you! Shouldn't people be happy?" Edward asked.

"No-one is happy because there is no reason to be happy. He beat me, which means the next time either side launches an attack he will fight with me. No one expects him to live past his first battle. If he does they don't expect him to live past the next and so on. Everyone here has lost someone to the secret war. And the worst part is that we are to only ones who know! By beating me, Emmet signed his death certificate." Tears stung my eyes, but I blinked them back.

"Then why do people try to beat you?" Jasper asked softly.

"Because they will die either way. If the government does not think the person is trying they will kill that person. Jessica is the exception because her _daddy_ works in the government for sector 5. Everyone here has resigned themselves to dying. And it is much better to die for your country than as a coward. If there is a hell, you may want to go there for some R&R." **(AN/: Avatar quote ****)** I quietly passed them and left the dojo.

I hurried to my room and I cried. I cried for my friend, of whom I was certain to die, I cried for Rose, I cried for the life we should be having. Most of all, I cried for my parents. I missed them now more than ever. I needed to feel safe again. And the place I always felt most safe was in their arms. I wanted them to hold me as if I were a little girl again. I wanted to be ignorant and naive of the stupid mythical creatures that caused this.

There was a soft knock and Rosalie walked in. We sat on my bed and cried together. There was another knock, this one a desperate, hard knock. Emmet came in. He took one look at us that scooped us into a massive hug. This was second best to a hug from my parents. He made it seem as though he would go through heaven and hell to keep us safe when he hugged us like this. And we believed him.

"It'll be alright Rose. Bella will take care of me. Won't you Buffy?" I sniffled and laughed softly, Buffy was his nickname for me. He would call me 'Buffy the awesome as Vampire slayer'. I was soon serious again.

"I would die before letting anything happen to him. But, I am too stubborn to die, so we will both be fine." But I was still trying to convince myself of that.

I got up and poured myself a glass of water from my water jug; and one for Rose too. When I turned around Emmet and Rose were still hugging, then Emmet kissed her nose and she cried even more. Feeling like I was invading their privacy I left.

I remember walking around aimlessly. Still in my dojo clothes with my arms wrapped securely around my torso I just walked. Unfortunately, I walked into Mike. Not literally, but as soon as he saw me he chased after me like a dog and bone. So long as the dog wanted to fuck the bone.

I remember him calling after me, "Bella, Bella wait!" and when I didn't respond he changed tactics. "Buffy! Wait up!"

I started seeing red. I turned around calmly. He stood behind me smiling triumphantly, until, that is, I had him by his throat up against the wall. "You do not call me that. Ever. Emmet calls me that. Not you. Do not think that just because he has passed you can take his place. You don't call me that." I let him go and threw him on the ground. "What do you want Mike? Is it important?" He shook his head. "Then I will see you in class." I turned around and there was Edward, looking awfully amused. I pushed passed him and kept walking.

He followed. "Buffy? Really? Emmet calls you Buffy?" He laughed a bit and then sobered. "I...I am sorry Bella, about Emmet. I met him just before. He cares a lot about you."

"But that's the problem isn't it? If it was Mike...well, he could die for all I care. But Emmet? If anything happened to him... I... I just wouldn't be able to forgive myself." I kept walking. Never stopping. Never looking Edward in the eye.

I remember the next part well. Just as I thought he was getting all deep and meaningful he said: "Well if you ever need to forget I am good with one night stands. You just give me a call and I'll have you screaming my name so loud you'll forget all that guilt."

I remember struggling to think clearly. But he wounded my honour and my pride. So, I punched him. I remember smiling as a satisfying thwack sounded in the corridors as my fist connected with his jaw. "No thanks." And I walked off.

Did I consider Edward a friend at that stage? No, definitely not. In fact, I rather hated him.


	7. 5: Sexy As Training Instructors

**Disclaimer: I dreamt my story, just like Meyer. But in her story, Edward's gayer. (fruit cake like)  
She owns it, hones it, and so much more**

***I would finish the Disclaimer, but I am so overcome by grief that I can't bear to write any more – sorry***

**Ok, so I am going to try and write guy POV's. I can't promise any of it will be good though, because I will have to channel a guy in my writing – so it probs won't be any good...**

Chapter 5:

Sexy as Training Instructors

Edward's POV

_Would you feel sorry for a vampire- insane, merciless, killing machines that they are, if it was alone? I mean, eternity...without someone to really relate to, to share secrets with, to fuck. I would. Hell yeah I would. I remember thinking that I would be just that – alone and fuckless for eternity, when they came for me. Of course, I wasn't _alone _alone. I had Jasper. But he is my best friend...and he definitely does _NOT _have a pussy. Don't get me wrong; feel free to love whoever you want. But I. Am. Not. Going. There. Ever._

_How off topic am I? Anyway, Alice whined and bitched at me until I agreed to do this. So I suppose I should start at the very beginning._

I was indeed in an 'I'm alone and fuckless for eternity' mentality when they came. I was trying to relieve some tension, meaning: sit ups, chin ups, push ups, any form of exercise that would stop me thinking about _it_.

"Dude, it's been nearly a year. All that exercise didn't do anything at the start, and it isn't going to do anything now. Talking might though. So talk to me." Jasper, passive as always, had been trying to get me to 'open up' for 11 months and 15 days. Since we were first put in jail.

"Start talking? About what? About that cunt who stole everything from me? _Everything?_ Then had the nerve to make up some bullshit story with falsified evidence so her and her bullshit cop boyfriend can run off to Hawaii for the rest of their lives. _Living off my money!_ She fucking used me. I was happy. So fucking happy for those 9 months, so fucking happy. Imagine if Emma did that to you. Would you really want to start 'talking about it'?" Emma was his wife.

He was 22 and married – a bit odd, don't you think? They were high school sweethearts – married fresh out, and had been for 3 and half years. She completely believed us. Supported us. Fought for us, in the form of campaigns to the public. Every day she would come in for visiting hours (well, it was actually just one hour...) and her and Jasper would just hold hands, looking at each other. Letting their eyes do the talking.

He was so fucking whipped.

"I know man. I don't know what I'd do without her...she's amazing... do you know that she has nearly convinced the judge to look over the evidence again? That might mean that we will get another trial! We could be free men soon Edward!" So fucking optimistic as always. Sometimes I wonder just how hard he kicks himself after saying that.

"But that's the point asshole. You have Emma. I have no-one." I hadn't really told him this before – he knew it, but somehow it was different me saying it. "Fuckless for eternity." I added so he didn't hear.

Because that's what I was. There were no woman in jail. I was never getting out. And even if I did I would never be the same. She made sure of that. It's like buying a book, covering it in your name, signature – your scent even (from how often you read it), and then spilling a cup of coffee on it, staining the pages, sticking some together and blurring the ink; ripping some pages out bending the front cover; and then selling it for 50c at a garage sale.

I was that book.

The guards came then, or maybe it was a bit after. I don't really give a shit about specific, trivial details like that. Anyway, they came, cuffed us, and walked us down the hall to the conference room. We looked at each other and both thought the same thing. _Emma._

I knew that was what he was thinking because I can read minds. He knew what I was thinking because he felt the glimmer of hope coming from me as we walked down the hall. Maybe she had freed us after all? Have I mentioned that I am an absolute fucking idiot?

Two suits were in the conference room. That's our name for them. The suits. Why? Because they are that breed of man that always wear suits, even in the stifling hot summer. Black suit, white, ironed shirt, solid coloured ties. The no-shit type.

They told us about the _Cullen Foundation_ and sector five then. Told us that the evidence _she _falsified was solid, there was no disproving it. They told us this was our only way out. Their thoughts said similar, and through Jasper I could tell their emotions said the same. I took it with both hands. Signing the contract with a 'maybe I'm not so fuckless after all' mentality.

Jasper –ever smart, was still a bit reluctant. He told he suits about his wife. How he wouldn't make a decision without her. How he wasn't going to do anything unless she okayed it.

A look passed between the two suits. One nodded. The other pulled out a shiny new phone and handed it to Jasper.

The phone call lasted a few minutes. Jasper explained the situation, told her everything they told us. Asked her what he should do. Emma said do it.

"I'll sign the damn contract. But _only _if Emma can move close to where I will be, and _only _if I can spend any and all free time with her."

Another looked passed between the suits, and once again the same suit nodded.

I don't really remember what they were thinking. It was something like _'It is getting harder to find gifted ones. We really need more. Damn dickheads keep dropping like flies. We need more.'_

Jasper signed the contract and we were whisked off into a black porch and blindfolded so we couldn't see what was going on or where we were going.

During the car ride they told us all about vampires and our training and our dojo master – who sounds like he could seriously kick ass.

When we got there, we met Jessica.

**(A/N: Umm also, warning, this chapter – and probably all chapters in guy POVs, will have lot of swearing and references to (for lack of a better term) the female body. If you feel uncomfortable with reading that sort of stuff, stop here.)**

"Hello! My name is like, Jessica, and if you need _anything_ you just let me know kay? Any time of day or night. My door is open for _you. _Let me show you around, like totally" Normally the sickly sweet voice, fake nails and boobs, pudgy stomach and floral perfume completely turned me off. But I hadn't seen a woman other than Emma for 11 months. If this cheap as skank was practically begging me for a fuck, who was I to say no? She showed us all around – even to her bedroom so we would know where to go if we need 'help'. All the time her boobs were pushing up against me and her legs brushing against mine.

Easy or not, I was getting laid soon.

Next we had training.

When we got to the dojo there was a chick there, dressed in a white karate uniform she was sitting, so I couldn't see what belt she wore – probably a yellow belt or something. She was definitely more my type.

A little smaller than average, impressive _real_ rack (I could tell from how they bounced when she stood up upon seeing us), brunette hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin, heart shaped face. _Nice._ I thought, _definitely nice._

"Hey now, you new too? We could certainly get to know each other a bit better." I could see her disgust in the way her brow wrinkled.

"You're not my type. I tend to go for the guys that don't look gay." Next to me, Jasper snickered. I shot him a look before trying again.

"By gay do you mean to say that I am happy? Because God knows I am happy to be stuck in the same room as you getting all hot and sweaty for the next however many hours." Ok, so maybe I was a little out of touch – my seduction shills had gotten a little dusty in jail. I would see that this infuriated her more – she clenched her fists close to her sides which pushed her rack up even more. (I didn't even know her name yet!)

"By gay I mean to imply that you would prefer to share rooms at night – with other men." She said this through slightly clenched fists and slitted eyes.

"I would LOVE to share a room with YOU at night." She was hurting my ego now, so I had to keep trying.

"I have already made it perfectly clear that I am not interested. Jessica however, the secretary, would be more than willing." I could tell that I was only making it worse for myself. So I tried a graceful, tactful retreat.

"Jessica, hey? OK." So, maybe not so tactful... or graceful. "When is the dojo guy coming? We have been waiting for EVER!"

"The 'dojo guy' is here." She stabbed one finger in the middle of her chest – it was quite distracting.

"YOU! You're just a...a girl!" I couldn't help but feel slightly disgusted. Jasper was practically throwing me thoughts to back my shit down – but I ignored them. Cause I am a fucking idiot.

"You will soon learn that gender doesn't discriminate here. I am the dojo master. I will make you HURT!" It sounded mildly dirty – I couldn't help but imagine her telling me wildly dirty things...in my bed...naked...

"You'll make me hurt? Is that a euphemism? Because if it is I would like for you to hurt me very much. If it isn't...well, you could try." I shrugged and flexed my muscles, I didn't do all that exercise in jail without getting some benefits. My muscles were solid.

"Ok Mr. Cocky and Overconfident. Let's see what you have got." She took a defensive position and waited.

She wasn't going to attack first, so I did, my fist swinging in a punch. She blocked me and somehow also blocked my other fist – which was already swinging for another punch.

"First rule: Never attack first." Being taught and instructed by her pissed me off. So I kicked out at her. "Never act out of anger. It clouds your judgement. Keep your leg parallel to your hip to create proper momentum." She re-positioned my leg and I nearly lost my balance. After composing myself I tried to kick her again. The bitch stopped me. Again. "Don't kick at the ankles. Kick the stomach. Do not let your foot drop during the kick or it will be ineffective and useless. The power is in the swing. Drop the swing, the power lessens." So I dropped my leg and front kicked her squarely in the stomach. I could hear her grunt, but for all the power in the kick, she didn't take one step backwards! "Good. But, not nearly strong enough; I didn't even have to step back!" I went to throw another punch, but I could tell she had enough with me. She ducked and swept my legs out from under me. I landed with a thud. "Do you still have a problem with being taught by a _girl_?" Yes I most certainly did. I also had a problem with being bested by a girl, but for the first time that day I did something smart – I kept my mouth shut.

"Let's see what you've got." Jasper was running through plans of attack in his mind, he was sure he found her weakness. Before we were sent to jail Jasper worked as a military officer. He formed battle plans, methods of attack, even fought himself more than once. (But Emma was always beside herself with worry when he did, so he stopped). He was very young to be so accomplished in the military, he had a way of convincing people, dealing with them right etc... those above him noticed this and were quick to put him where he was needed. Of course, all that convincing and shit was just him using his powers.

Nonetheless, he still couldn't beat her.

"OK. Now that you both know you are not better than me, get up and deal with your broken egos in your own time. In here is my time. I can keep you here all day and night if I want, so start dancing. Shiko Dachi; that is Sumo stance. Like this," She lined up her feet with her shoulders then separated her feet further. Then, she sat down, and, with her back up straight, stayed suspended in midair, all her weight on her bent legs, hands out in front of her, ready to punch. "Now it's your turn."

I tried copying her stance, so did Jasper, but she quickly came around and pushed our legs further apart, and yanked our shoulders back and down. She got a fucking book and started to read from the stance we were in. A fucking book!

"I can stay here for about 10-15 minutes I should warn you. And you will stay there until I get up. You try to get up earlier I will beat you with wet bamboo for lack of discipline than put you right back into position with bricks on your lap." She was a fucking hard assed bitch!

Five minutes later we were gasping and panting from the effort of staying upright. Pain was shooting through our legs and by god I was sweating like you would never believe. At least Jasper was as well. Slowly, she stood up. And we collapsed on the floor.

"Edward," Jasper wheezed, "this is your entire fault you asshole. If you weren't such a dick..." I shot him the second 'look' for the day.

"Get up." She all but growled , but we couldn't move. "Get up." She grabbed me by the cuff of my shirt and pulled me up. "I have done the exact same thing as you. If a _girl_ can still be standing, you will get your ass off the ground and stand too. You tired? Well too bad. I am trying to train you to get passed that tiredness, to push it into the back of your mind until you can go two or three days without a wink of sleep. If you don't know how to do that, as well as know how to fight properly, you will die come your first battle with the vampires. They are ruthless, they are strong, they can fight, and they do not tire. We need to not only match that, but best it. To do that you need discipline, you need to listen to your peers and you need to listen to me- so when I say get up, you get up. Questions?"

"Uh, yeah, can we have a break?" I asked... timidly...yeah, I was kinda shit scared of her after that.

"No. Now, you learn technique."

For the next hour we slowly started improving our technique, we learnt a routine her class was learning that taught us everything.

"Ok, have a five minute break, get a drink and get back here." She dismissed us with a wave of her hand. I had the distinct impression that she was punishing me. I felt insanely sorry for Jasper, who had to deal with it because of me.

She took out some fucking retarded soft stone dummies. We were to practice on them.

"A vampire is nearly as hard as stone. They have few weak spots and are very hard to slay. Their joints, however, are weaker than the rest of them. A well placed knife can cut limbs off. They are also allergic to wood and silver. They are NOT, however, allergic to sunlight, holy water or crosses.

"These dummies are mechanical replicas of a vampire. They are electronically programmed to fight. You each have five dummies to kill after I show you how. As soon as you are done, you can leave." She showed us how, and made it look deceptively easy. Thrust a wooden stake in between the ribs into the heart, a silver chain around the neck to take captives (though this was not our assignment), strategically aimed silver bullets, severing limbs or decapitating with a normal knife and finally severing limbs or decapitating with silver knives.

With confident smiles we got ready to fight. She turned the dummies on and they roared to life. They were fast, naturally, and we struggled to keep up. Half an hour later we had reached the point where we were so tired we weren't actually tired.

Jasper killed his first. I saw how he did it, and quickly copied. So we were quicker in slaying the rest of them

"Tomorrow, at any hour I chose, you will hear a loud buzzer go off. Upon hearing this you have ten minutes to be down here, ready for training. If you are one millisecond late you will be punished. Dismissed." We glared at her with absolute seething hate. She shrugged and headed for the showers.

It was only after leaving I realised two things: One; that I wanted to be in that shower with her, scrubbing of all that sweat, and two; that I couldn't read her thoughts.


	8. 6: Punishments

**Disclaimer: I dreamt my story, just like Meyer. But in her story, Edward's gayer. (fruit cake like)  
She owns it, hones it, and so much more**

***I would finish the Disclaimer, but I am so overcome by grief that I can't bear to write any more – sorry***

Chapter 6

Punishments

Edwards POV

That night I was out cold as soon as my head hit the pillow. I slept until a loud buzz woke me with a start. It took me a while to get my bearings, to remember where I was, why I was here and the reason behind the fucking loud alarm.

As soon as I did I jumped out of bed – only to have to sit back down painfully as my mother fucking sore muscles protested and groaned in agony.

As fast as I could I got dressed and hobbled down to the dojo, meeting up with Jasper on the way, who was in an equal amount of pain. The hallways were all but deserted. No-one was there except some suits and Jessica, who tut-tutted in sympathy to our obvious pain, then fluttered her eyelashes and pushed up her rack.

We limped through the dojo doors, where a large timer told us that we were 45 seconds late. We both groaned as we saw the look on Sensei Isabella's face (we learnt her name after talking to a few guys the night before).

"Jasper, Edward, you are late. I do believe I gave you specific instructions yesterday. We are going to start the class by watching a recorded fight between a vampire and a human. Then, you will tell me what the human did well, what the human did not, and why the outcome was like it was. Edward and Jasper will do this from Shiko Dachi, Sumo stance."

We acknowledged the eyes of sympathy with a slight inclination of our heads in the recipient's general direction. Then we sighed, sat in Sumo stance and watch in film in silent agony.

If there was one thing I remember more than anything else that day it was the fight between Emmet and Sensei Isabella. It seemed that everything else was put on hold. People silently made bets while they two fighters took up defensive stances and crouched, fists raised, eyeing each other. Emmet came at her first, and while she held her own, it appeared that Emmet was dominating the fight. Then the tide changed and Sensei Isabella moved into the offence and started attacking Emmet. Sensei Isabella spun around to kick him, but Emmet blocked that and swept his foot underneath hers – tripping her. The fight lasted about 10 minutes. He won.

There was absolute silence – you could've heard a pin drop. People were thinking dark, depressing thoughts like _'Well, he's done for.' _Or _'It was nice knowing him.'_ A drop dead hot chick ran out of the room, quietly sobbing, as soon as Isabella dismissed the class.

Jasper and I were indeed very confused. I heard him thinking about asking Isabella about it, and silently agreed. So, we stayed behind.

"Sensei Isabella..." Jasper begun, but she cut him off.

"Bella."

"I am sorry, what?"

"Outside of class, my name is Bella. I am not your teacher now. I am just another sorry ass who landed this sorry gig."

"Bella, why is everyone so upset? I mean, that guy beat you! Shouldn't people be happy?" I asked.

"No-one is happy because there is no reason to be happy. He beat me, which means the next time either side launches an attack he will fight with me. No one expects him to live past his first battle. If he does they don't expect him to live past the next and so on. Everyone here has lost someone to the secret war. And the worst part is that we are to only ones who know! By beating me, Emmet signed his death certificate." She looked so vulnerable, like she could break at any moment.

"Then why do people try to beat you?" Jasper asked softly.

"Because they will die either way. If the government does not think the person is trying they will kill that person. Jessica is the exception because her _daddy_ works in the government for sector 5. Everyone here has resigned themselves to dying. And it is much better to die for your country than as a coward. If there is a hell, you may want to go there for some R&R." **(AN/: Avatar quote ****)** She quickly passed us and rushed down the hall outside the dojo.

I decided that, if I was truly going to find some way into Bella's pants, I would have to know the people she knows. So, I went looking for Emmet – leaving Jasper to go home to his wife (who lived practically next door now). I found him looking defeated and depressed, slumped against a wall in the gym. He was a massive guy – all muscles and shit. I came up to him and lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"Hey, no good is it?"

He looked at me now, as if he was searching for something, something in my soul. "Are you kidding? This is horrible! I don't know what to do. I feel like... like... like Fred from the Wiggles. How he's always tired and wanting to go to sleep, but he can't because everyone keeps waking him up. Why can't they just let him sleep?" This struck me as more than mildly odd, but I was on a mission.

"Bella isn't too happy either."

"I know. One more ass for her to save in the next fight. That sounds like her. She doesn't think I can do it. She thinks I'll die. It hurts my ego a bit. She should know better by know." He said this softly, gently.

"So are you two dating?"

"Dating? Are you kidding! Eww. No, she's like my sister! Rose and I are dating. Though no one knows yet. It was meant to be a 'haha, you've been trying to hook us up for ages, and we already are!' sucked to them kinda thing. But that won't happen know. I may not even live to see the day she tells everyone."

"Maybe you should go to her then? If you guys are dating, I think she'll be devastated as well. She needs you now." He stood off the wall, nodded, and left, throwing me a grateful smile on his way out.

I had what I needed, so I went to find Bella. As soon as I left the gym though, I was attacked by Jessica.

"So..." she whispered, trapping me against the wall, trailing her fingers up my arm, "you didn't come last night." She fake pouted, then shrugged and kept talking, "I hope you find it in your busy, busy, schedule to come tonight. Or else, I'll be very, very upset." Then she sauntered off, hips swaying over enthusiastically.

I continued my search for Bella, and caught her just as Mike did (though I didn't know his name then).

"Bella, Bella wait! Buffy! Wait up!" He was behind her, and struggling to catch up.

She turned around calmly grabbed him by the throat pushed him up against the wall. "You do not call me that. Ever. Emmet calls me that. Not you. Do not think that just because he has passed you can take his place. You don't call me that." She stepped back and he fell to the ground. "What do you want Mike? Is it important?" He shook his head. "Then I will see you in class."

She turned around, and I couldn't quite manage to swipe the amusement off my face before she saw me. "Buffy? Really? Emmet calls you Buffy?" I laughed a bit and then acted sober. "I...I am sorry Bella, about Emmet. I met him just before. He cares a lot about you."

"But that's the problem isn't it? If it was Mike...well, he could die for all I care. But Emmet? If anything happened to him... I... I just wouldn't be able to forgive myself." She kept walking, refusing to stop, refusing to look me in the eye.

This was just the opening I needed. "Well if you ever need to forget I am good with one night stands. You just give me a call and I'll have you screaming my name so loud you'll forget all that guilt."

She did stop then, and I momentarily entertained the image of her accepting, then me taking her upstairs for a mind blowing fuck. Instead she punched me in the nose. And my nose broke.

"No thanks." Bella said tartly, then she walked off.

I walked around for a bit, holding my nose, trying to staunch the bleeding. I ran into Jessica at her desk, who took one look at me, stopped typing, grabbed my hand and took me to a medical room. She sat me on the bed and removed my hand, placing a cloth at my nose to soak the blood. She didn't say anything, and neither did I.

When she finished she took off my shirt – which had blood on it, and ran her hands down my chest, pulling down my trackies so I sat only in my boxers. She turned around and flicked the lock on the door, and I stood up behind her – kissing and sucking her neck, pulling her shirt off. I unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the ground before grabbing her breasts in my hand – still from behind. Her breathing hitched as she felt my big member pushing against her backside. She moaned and whimpered under my practised hands.

From there it was full blown frenzy. Getting clothes off, kissing each other, fucking until she screamed my name again and again. And again. I rolled off her and reached down for my pants, throwing them on after my boxers, and then my top. Without looking at her I left the room saying, "Thanks for the fuck, but I've had better."

I didn't want her thinking we were together or anything. It was only a fuck to me. I didn't want a relationship or any shit like that. I wanted Bella. I wanted to fuck Bella. I would do anything to get my hands on that nice piece of pussy. I would get Bella. But after 11 months of no sex, I needed that first.

I could hear Jessica's shocked intake of breath, before she let out a shuddering sob, and started crying. I shut the door and left.

Thinking about the effect I had on Jessica, I thought that my womanising skills must be coming back with a vengeance – next stop, Bella's pants.


	9. 7: Painful Foresight

**Disclaimer: I dreamt my story, just like Meyer. But in her story, Edward's gayer. (fruit cake like)  
She owns it, hones it, and so much more**

***I would finish the Disclaimer, but I am so overcome by grief that I can't bear to write any more – sorry***

Chapter 7

Painful Foresight

Jasper POV

I don't know why I felt the need to ignore Alice. Maybe it was because she – according to her emotions – appeared to have a crush on me. Maybe it was because she was weird. Maybe because she was the only girl after Emma that I found attractive. Not even just 'attractive', but hot. Whatever the reason, I made it my mission in the next few weeks to ignore her, avoid her, at all costs.

When Emma told me she was pregnant I was overjoyed! It was un-fucking-believable! I was gonna be a dad! And I wouldn't be a fucking dead beat, like mine, I would be a good dad. It was two weeks after Emmet was passed, but I didn't think about that. Hell, I didn't think about anything other than my unborn child until the next day.

Everyone was on edge, waiting for the next attack, or for the signal that we would attack. I realized, what if I died? I couldn't or raise my child from my grave, could I? I threw myself into training, knowing I needed to stay alive for as long as possible, and to do that I needed to be able to protect myself.

Sensei Isabella noticed this, and after class asked me about it.

"Jasper, what's up? You were attacking lessons today like you drank too much coffee or something –which is a good thing, don't get me wrong, but it's unusual." The 'group' (which we had well and truly become by now) stood by us, in silent agreement and confusion.

"It's Emma, she's pregnant!" There were gasps of surprise and excitement, they couldn't meet Emma, but had heard enough to like her. Except for Alice, though she would never admit to herself why – so I didn't know either.

"Man congrats!" Edward.

"Aw that is adorable! I am so excited for you!" Bella.

"Argh! Can I be the godmother?" Rosalie.

"Didn't know you had it in ya!" Emmet.

"Guys, calm down…" Truth be told, I couldn't keep a pussy whipped smile off my face either.

We walked off to celebrate, Alice trailing behind us, her emotions distant. Then, simultaneously, we fell to the ground in sorrow and pain – though I didn't know why, I was feeling her emotions. She cried out and lay there, sobbing, curled in on herself. The others hovered around us, not sure what to do.

When Alice came back from her vision, her tears dried out into sobs that wracked her body every few seconds. I controlled myself and crawled over to her- ignoring her or not, the amount of pain I felt was unbearable. I bundled her tiny body and hugged her against me, making stupid 'shhh'ing noises and stroking her back. She finally calmed down enough to stand, so I helped her up and, with silent tears falling, she told us of her vision.

"T-they are coming. T-t-the suits. Someone said Bella was purposely keeping her friends in class, rather than passing them, so they are investigating…" She started crying again, and couldn't say anymore- but because what she said wasn't so bad, we knew the worst part was left unsaid.

"When are they coming?" Bella asked softly.

With a sudden calm Alice looked at her, "now".


	10. 8: Change

**Disclaimer: I dreamt my story, just like Meyer. But in her story, Edward's gayer. (fruit cake like)  
She owns it, hones it, and so much more**

***I would finish the Disclaimer, but I am so overcome by grief that I can't bear to write any more – sorry***

Chapter 8:

Change

Rosalie's POV

I was thinking the other day about life. About death. I mean, if I died tomorrow, my family would remember me. My family is Bella, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Edward, you know, the gang. We are family. They would mourn me. They would never forget me. But if all of us died tomorrow, there would be no one left to remember us. Friends would eventually move on, thinking of us only on occasion, enemies will cry crocodile tears and then get over it. No one would remember in the end. It would be as if we never existed.

It made me sad to think that we would give our lives for the country, but no one would know…

No one would remember us. I wrote this so that people would remember when I die. So that no one really forgets. Because, no one is truly immortal – not even Vampires – everyone dies sometime. Everyone.

Okay, that was a bad introduction. Let me try again.

My name is Rosalie Hale. I do not have a power. (I mean come _on_, powers are rare, they had to recruit people who _didn't_. Actually, there is a lot who don't.)

When they recruited me, I couldn't even fight – though I picked up easily.

But I was alone. My mum abandoned me when I was three. My dad worked in the Army, he was killed when I was 16 and I had no one left. No family. The government heard of me and recruited me soon after. I was your typical 'no-one wants you' case. The government specializes in finding those.

I have never fought the Vampires, though I have seen them.

When Bella passed Emmett I thought my life was over. I mean, it practically spelled out his death – as long as he was training they wouldn't make him fight, as soon as he stopped training, he would fight until he died.

I don't remember those days much because I was more or less on auto pilot, still in shock over Emmett practically being handed his death sentence, by my best friend.

Not that I blamed her, I mean she had to, otherwise he would die anyway. They would kill him.

It was a few weeks later when Alice had her vision. The other four of us looked on helplessly as Jasper and Alice collapsed in pain, writhing and crying on the floor to some unknown agony. When he came to his senses he crawled over and comforted Alice, it was the cutest thing, watching him run his hand up and down her back, making 'shh'ing noises as one would to a child in pain. We barely suppressed a cry of 'aww' as the situation was too confusing and unknown for that.

When Alice calmed down enough she stuttered and stammered her way through telling us that the 'Suit' were coming to investigate a claim that Bella was withholding from passing people because they were friends.

In a rare show of intuition I knew that 'friend' was me. And this wasn't going to work out well. Everything was about to change drastically. If only I knew how much.


	11. 9: Life Is A Total Bitch

**Disclaimer: I dreamt my story, just like Meyer. But in her story, Edward's gayer. (fruit cake like)  
She owns it, hones it, and so much more**

***I would finish the Disclaimer, but I am so overcome by grief that I can't bear to write any more – sorry***

Chapter 9:

Life is a total bitch

Bella's POV

We never did find out what the rest of the vision was, although, looking back on the things to come, I am pretty sure I know what it was. As soon as she said they were coming 'now' I walked away to change into clothes suitable for a meeting with the pricks and waited at reception for them to show.

I blatantly ignored Jessica, who angrily tapped at her key board, with much more ferocity than usual. It side tracked me for a moment, what happened to make her _this _pissed at me now? Was she pissed enough to lie to her daddy about me?

I felt like I was on to something, but I couldn't entertain the thought for too long because they were here, three of them, looking smart and official in their all-black-minus-the-white-shirt suits and dark sunglasses. It was obviously all for show, I mean, who wears sunglasses _inside!_ Alice would call this a fashion disaster. (Since coming here she had acquired a taste for all things fashion).

The brusquely held a hand for me to shake, and I took each in turn. To their credit none of them looked even slightly surprised to see me waiting for them. They turned led me to a meeting room and clunked their brief cases on the desk.

"Miss Swan, we have a few issues to discuss with you today. First of all, we have come across a tribe of shape-shifting wolves who track vampires as well. We have formed an alliance and they will be here tomorrow to train under your instruction until they decide to leave, but they will fight with us against the vampires. I trust you have no problem with this?" The tallest of them spoke, the other two flanking him, nodding.

Yes. Yes is did. I had no idea about their physique, powers, strength, and degree of former training. It could quickly become a complete mess. Especially if it was a group. "None at all"

"Good. I am afraid this next issue is a bit more serious. It has come to our attention that you are holding back friends of yours that otherwise would have been passed for the mere fact that they are your friends. Now, I understand that three of the friends at issue are relatively new, so there must have been a mix up with information there as we hardly expect them to be ready. We also know that one has already been passed, so that must be another mix up. But there is a fourth that has our attention. Miss Rosalie Hale has been here for five months, and is top of your class, but has not been passed. Why is this, Miss Swan?"

"Because she is not better than me yet. Every student I have passed has beaten me in hand to hand combat. The other one you mentioned, who must be Emmet, beat me. So I passed him. She has not, although I do suspect it she will soon." That last part was my downfall, if I could change anything, it would be taking that back.

"I am glad you agree. As we have decided to intervene and pass her now. She is, as of this moment, a fighter." They gathered their brief cases and made to leave, ignoring my protests.

One of the 'sidekicks' turned with his hand on the door knob and looked at me over his shoulder. "In three weeks we are launching our next attack. By this time you need to have the Quilulite's adequately trained and Miss Hale ready to fight. This information is classified, so keep it to yourself will you?"

Then they left, and I sat there in stunned silence.

Telling Rose was the hardest thing I had to do. Ever. She and Emmet were in our room, heads bent together, talking quietly, imagining a better time, a better world. They heard me come in and looked up expectantly, their faces so filled with worry for _me_ that I almost broke down then and there. But I don't cry. Ever.

"Rose, someone thinks you are ready to fight. It is out of my hands. You will stand by us the next time." I said all of this monotone, not trusting myself to say more than I should, or to break down into a blubbering mess. I couldn't tell her that the 'next time' was in three weeks, or that the chances are she wouldn't survive. I left them, Emmet raging over the unfairness of it all, and Rose in shock – and, I suspected, happy that she would stand by Emmet.


	12. 10: The Quilulites

**Disclaimer: I dreamt my story, just like Meyer. But in her story, Edward's gayer. (fruit cake like)  
She owns it, hones it, and so much more**

***I would finish the Disclaimer, but I am so overcome by grief that I can't bear to write any more – sorry***

Chapter 10:

The Quilulite's

Bella's POV

When they came I knew that I would have my work cut out for me. Here were 6 incredibly hot, tanned, Native boys, and one girl, who relied too heavily upon their strength and were incredibly over confident.

Their leader, Sam Uley, introduced us to the pack: Leah, Quil, Embry, Seth, Paul and Jacob. Jacob was the hottest by far, like, off the scales hot. We were warned that more may come at any moment.

Paul was the worst of them all. After introductions I paired them off with my students for combat. Paul refused to spar with someone who was 'clearly below his capability'. He got so mad he started shaking.

"PAUL." I snapped, "you are in my class, so you will treat my students, and my orders, with respect. Learn discipline and to control your anger. You are out of control." This, of course, angered him further. He started pacing towards me, shaking uncontrollably. His pack took warning steps towards him, but I waved them off. He stopped a few meters away from me and shifted into a huge wolf. I wasn't scared though – his anger would cause him to be sloppy.

He charged at me, teeth snapping, claws flying. I dodged him. He flew past me. I turned around and kicked him in the back before he turned to face me. This caused him to growl and lash out at me. One of his claws nicked my shoulder and caused a flesh-wound. Blood welled up under my shirt. He smirked.

I shot a kick under his chin, followed by a punch to the ribs, then I pinned him to the ground, holding his muzzle in my hand. "I could kill you. Snap your neck right now. Strength alone does not make you invincible, but agility, control and strength gets you pretty damn close. That is what you are here to learn." I dropped him and turned back to the class, who was watching, mouths open, in shock. Including the pack. "I trust there are no further problems with my teaching?" I asked the strange group of Natives, who all enthusiastically shook their heads no. So they paired off with my class to fight.

I started to bandage my shoulder then, but I forgot all about Paul, who was still lying behind me, until Jacob called a warning and jumped over me, phasing mid leap, and crashed into Paul, who was about to attack me from behind.

Calmly, I faced Paul, "That was a very dishonorable thing to do. Shameful in fact. Sam?" I called to the pack leader, "could you please tell Paul that he must obey me and my punishments?" I knew the inner workings of the pack from a letter I received this morning from the Suits. Sam complied and I had Paul (as a human) in the middle of the room, in Sumo Stance, with bricks in his lap, blindfolded, for the rest of class.

Jacob was the born Alfa of the pack, but had not claimed his birth right for some reason. He had an in-build, intuitive knowledge on how to fight, so he was definitely better than everyone else in the class (Rose and Emmet now practice with the other passed students in another dojo) and fought me. He was still very sloppy, but learnt quickly, and over the next week and a half his agility and speed improved and he honed his strength. The rest of the pack improved incredibly as well. And Jasper? He was still bent on being able to protect himself and live for his baby, so he was doing superbly.

When class dispersed into afternoon activities, and everyone wandered out of the dojo, I called the Quilulite who saved me back.

"Sensei Isa-"

"Bella; just Bella outside the dojo."

"Bella… that's nice… anyway, sorry I interfered before. I reckon you didn't need my help, but it was instinct ya know?" He said, looking sheepishly to the ground. I had an instant vision of a two-year-old looking guiltily to the floor, twisting one foot from side to side behind him, hands clasped firmly behind his back.

"What is your name?" I asked gently.

"Black. Jacob Black." Was his instant reply with a pseudo James Bond accent.

"Well, Black, Jacob Black, I actually wanted to thank you. You should never be sorry for protecting someone from a surprise attack like that. I am glad you had my back." I smiled, and he smiled back, flashing a cute pair of dimples my way.

Did I crush on Jacob then? No, but he was a friend.

I only had another week and a half to prepare the pack, and Rose and Emmet. So I often took them on impromptu training lessons. I think they knew something was wrong, and they reacted well, listening and training with a discipline to be envied. I often paired Rose and Jake off together, because they were very close on skill levels and were both very competitive, thus creating a good fighting pair. The pack and the three of us now shared a close bond – necessary if we were going to fight together.

I would trust them to have my back in a fight. Especially Jacob – as he had proven on the first day.

Time passed far too quickly for my liking. Finally, though, I was able to tell everyone that we would be fighting –tomorrow.

I had everyone gathered in the dojo. All in all there were a just over fifty of us. A bit more then forty of which I trained, the others were from different venues and came here only after being passed. The Quilulite's stuck out like a sore thumb, huddled to the side looking hot with no shirts, tanned skin and chiseled abs.

"I know most of you know something has been up with me lately, most of you have probably guessed what it is. As is protocol I wasn't allowed to tell you this until now. Tomorrow we leave at dawn, which is 0100 hours, to ambush the enemy; they are a large coven in Italy. They reside in Volterra. As far as we know, there are just short of 15 of them – an unusual amount I know. This is just the core though; they have guards and pawns, another 20 vampires and 5 humans." There were groans of disgust throughout the dojo and the mention of humans willingly working for bloodsuckers. "A plan has been devised to attack the enemy in the way that provides the best possible outcome. They live in an underground castle; which gives us an advantage. We will seal off all seven exits, and push the enemy into a corner together. There is a piece of paper being passed around, these are your squadrons for the benefit of any newbie's. Frederick, James, Nicole, Luis, Hannah, George and I are leaders of course." Everyone broke off into meaningless chatter as I walked over to Rose, Emmet and the Pack, all talking in small voices in the corner.

"Buffy the vampire slayer! Come on, we gotta talk tactics!" Emmet shouted, seeing me come over. Several people standing nearby cowered, hands over their ears, complaining about noise volume. "Sorry" Emmet whispered sheepishly. When I got there, I discovered that there weren't, in fact, talking tactics, but instead were huddled over a _Playboy _magazine while Rose and Leah gossiped in the corner.

"It's like being in High School again" I murmured.

Jacob, whom I had come to regard as a light-hearted, funny, HOT Quilulite, smiled at me. "In High School I couldn't speak to girls without blushing. Damn glad that changed." He said, winking at me while I chuckled.

"Bella, I still don't have any gear." Rose whispered to me softly, drawing me away from the group.

"Come on, you'll have to wear some of mine" was my reply, followed by a tight smile. I led her back to my room, and into my wardrobe where I pulled out two sets of everything, one for me and one for Rose. I had full length pants and a long sleeved shirt made out of brown material as hard as metal that clung to your skin like leggings –easy to move in and flexible. I had Rose try on my spare set. She stood looking at the warrior in the mirror as I attached weapons, steaks in loops on a belt, one gun on each hip- with silver bullets, and coils of silver chain. She was silent when I stepped back, and so was I.

She made a fierce looking warrior. Her long blonde hair falling down her back in soft waves, her suit clinging to her envious curves, her determined and nervous stare. She finished with her own pair of black combat boots as we are different shoe sizes.

"Bella… I am scared." She admitted in brutal honesty. "I know I am not ready for this… I… I shouldn't be going… I know Emmie is only going to worry about me anyway… it could kill him, I-"

"No. Stop there. I may not have wanted you coming with me so soon, but you are ready. If you let your confidence slip like this than it will affect your performance tomorrow. Don't think about it. Emmet is a highly trained, efficient warrior. He knows better than to worry over an equally highly trained, efficient warrior." It was the smoothest lie I had ever told – Emmett always worried about me, and would worry for the both of us now.

"It's just, when you said I was passed, I thought it would be months before we fought them again, not weeks!"

"But you can do it, ok?" she nodded weakly, "do you really call him 'Emmie'?"

She nodded again, and started to laugh, and soon we were both in hysterics. We weren't laughing because anything was funny, we were laughing because we wanted to escape for a bit, and sought a means to do so in fits of giggles whilst clutching our stomachs in pain with tears rolling down our faces.


End file.
